


Teasing

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Antiaverage [12]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Dicks, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: Anti gives Chase a hand. ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)





	Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> I gave in. hahahahhaa f u c k m e

The glitched being giggled into his ears and started nipping small marks at his throat. Chase breathed in sharply and went limp against Anti's arms as he began sucking vicious marks against the pale skin.

"S-Shit... Anti..." Chase moaned as he reached up to fist Anti's brown hair to push his face closer to his neck. He could feel himself hardening in his pants and instinctively grinding back against the hardness he was feeling poking him on his back.

"What do you want, Chaser?" Anti purred, reaching down to rub the younger's erection against his tightening sweatpants. "Do you want my hands jerking you off? Do you want me to put my mouth on your pretty cock? Or do you want me to fuck you until you can't think of anything else but  **_my_ ** cock inside of you?"

The being felt Chase's dick throb at his words and his grin widened. He slipped Chase's dick out of his pants and boxers and rubbed the heated base of it at the spot that he knew would have Chase singing for him in no time.

"Please...  **_Please_ ** ...  _ Anything _ just let me cum!" Chase gasped out and couldn't help but jerk his hips upwards into Anti's fist as the demon began thumbing the leaking head of his cock.

Anti chuckled at his words and didn't answer. Instead, he began to pump his puppet's hard cock in his hand, using the leaking precum to make the slide and friction even easier. He tightened his grip around Chase's waist when he began to thrash against his hold, wanting him to increase his speed to chase his own release.

Chase was panting, whimpering at the punishingly slow pace Anti was jerking him off. Pleading and begging began slipping out of his lips in a way that he knew would satisfy his Master. He was rewarded for his act by Anti increasing his hand's speed and began thumbing roughly at the leaking head of his dick, trying to dip in the tip of his thumb into the slit of the moaning puppet's cock.

"Fuckfuck **_fuck_ ** \--!" He mouthed at the air as Anti's pace grew even more inhumanely fast and he jerked his hips up, body and muscles tensing as he came more than he ever had,  his cum splattering all over his heaving chest.

He panted, trying to get his breath back, and moaned heatedly when Anti chuckled and swiped up some of his mess to slip his cum-stained fingers into his lips. The Master making him lick and swallow up every glob of cum he had collected until Chase was clean.

"Good boy," Anti praised and licked up a strip onto Chase's hickey ridden neck. "That felt good, didn't it?”

“Yyesss Master,” Chase hissed out, groaning when Anti gave his softening member one last pump before tucking him back into his pants. “Fuck…”

“Fuck is right.” Anti giggled as he gripped Chase’s chin and turned his head to the side so that he could devour the younger ego’s pliant mouth.

The being explored his mouth leisurely, entwining their tongues together and pretty much fucking Chase’s mouth with his inhumanely long and thick tongue. He smirked into the kiss when he heard the soft whimper from Chase and gave the younger one’s tongue one last swipe before he released him with a loud lewd pop.

“Delicious.” Anti purred, eyes drinking in the sight of Chase looking so adorably flustered after all that he had done to him.


End file.
